A la recherche des elfes
by Lena Malhya
Summary: On ne sait rien de soi... cette phrase résonne dans ma tête comme le triomphe de la vérité,et j'ai trouvé enfin le sens de ma vie : les elfes................ enfin le chapitre 4! jvai esayer d'etre plus régulière!
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde,**

**Je me lance dans une nouvelle fic, je sais pas ce que cela va donner, mais donnez moi votre avis !**

**A LA RECHERCHE DES ELFES…**

_**- On ne sait rien de soi -**_

**Cette phrase résonne dans ma tête comme le triomphe de la vérité. La vieille femme que je suis devenue commence à comprendre le sens de ces termes. Longtemps, j'ai cru tout savoir de moi, de la vie, du monde, mais hélas, en me remémorant ma longue vie, je me rends compte que j'en étais bien loin...**

**Une grande partie de mon existence, j'ai été jardinière d'une riche famille de Minas Tirith, non pas par obligation mais par choix : c'était le seul métier, pour moi, qui ait une relation privilégiée avec la nature. Mon père, qui était riche, eut du mal à accepter mon orientation, et ce jusqu'à sa mort.**

**Quant à ma mère, elle fut mon alliée, ma confidente. Je crois que c'était la seule personne qui me comprenait et me connaissait un peu. Elle a senti combien cette vocation était cruciale pour moi. Dès ma naissance, elle a vu mon besoin de simplicité, de calme et surtout de nature. **

**Mais cet attribut inhabituel me sépara des autres enfants, ainsi, à cette époque, que certains nommeront l'enfance, bien que je préfère la désigner par « ma communion avec la nature », ce n'était pas un besoin, mais une drogue. Elle était si forte que je fuyais mon maître d'apprentissage pour retrouver mon arbre, mon ami. La nature, les forêts, les champs sont vraiment les seuls endroits où mon cœur trouve le repos, où toute l'humanité est inhibée. Heureusement pour moi nous habitions dans un petit hameau perdu au milieu du Gondor.**

**Même maintenant, je continue à admirer le spectacle des saisons, de la pluie, du soleil. Cela occupe les dernières heures que je passe avant ma mort.**

**Mais, paradoxalement, c'est là aussi que je passais les plus sombres moments de ma vie...**

**Mon père me cherchait inlassablement, enragé comme un Orc, à cause de mon délaissement des études. Quand il me trouvait, il laissait échapper sa fureur. Avec le recul, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir, imaginez la souffrance d'un père qui voit sa fille se séparer du monde civil...**

**Jamais personne ne sut ce qui se passa quand ses nerfs lâchaient. Pendant beaucoup d'années j'en ai souffert, mais avec l'âge il est connu que les passions s'effacent. **

**C'est à cet instant que ma mère joua un rôle important dans ma vie. En plus d'être la seule personne que j'admirais, elle était mon guide, mon avocate, c'est elle qui m'éduqua, m'appris les connaissances essentielles de la vie.**

**Elle était loin d'être sotte et possédait une beauté rare. Je dirais qu'elle fait partie de ces rares gens qui dégagent des choses positives, et bien sûr, malgré mes silences, elle devinait ce qui se passait entre mon père et moi. Elle prenait sur elle les grosses colères, mais cela je ne l'ai su que bien plus tard, je crois qu'elle me l'a avoué quand elle tomba malade.**

**Cependant, je ne pense pas que mon père soit fou, il était malade ; la nuance est vitale. Sa famille l'avait tant étouffé qu'il devait craquer sur quelqu'un d'autre. Faisant partie de l'aristocratie Gondorienne, il lui fallait un semblable, une victime comme lui. Je lui étais évidemment prédestinée. **

**C'était la seule chose que ma mère ne comprenait pas ; moi, une petite fille si frêle, si candide, se faisant attaquer par un homme fort et puissant. C'est par cela qu'elle m'a justifié son sacrifice.**

**Ce quotidien continua quelque temps, restant dans cet étrange équilibre. Mais un jour il fut rompu et ma mémoire d'enfant avait très bien enregistré ce moment.**

**Sous mon arbre fétiche, j'ai distingué très nettement un cavalier se diriger vers mon hameau. Son cheval était élégant et droit, de même que pour son destrier. Il parla promptement avec mon père, et après lui avoir donné des parchemins, il repartit.**

**Mais sa monture m'intrigua, car bien que nous ne manquions pas d'argent, nous n'avions pas de chevaux. Si, juste un vieux percheron ayant déjà passé depuis longtemps l'âge de la retraite... **

**Je l'aimais bien, je me sentais proche de lui, non, je crois que m'identifiais à lui...**

**Donc, quand j'aperçu cet animal majestueux, je ne pus qu'être en extase, figée sur le coup de cette apparition.**

**Depuis, tout mon corps voulait savoir pourquoi cette créature s'était hasardée ici, dans cet endroit reculé de tout.**

**Je sus la réponse le soir même, lors du dîner familial. Mon père trônait au bout de la table, il nous regardait comme toujours, avec un air supérieur. Personne n'osait ébranler cette harmonie, et un silence lourd s'installa. Seul mon père pouvait parler, pour lui il était le seul à avoir raison.**

**« Demain nous partons. »**

**Il avait annoncé cela sans aucune émotion, avec son habituelle froideur. Il continua son discours dans cette atmosphère joyeuse. Moi, je ne réalisais pas encore le choc que j'allais avoir.**

**« Nous partons demain, à Minas Tirith. »**

**Mon souffle se coupa, ma vue se troubla, j'agonisais.**

**« Ordre du roi, plus aucune personne hors de la cité. »**

**Toute la famille se regardait, ahurie, ils savaient que le monde allait mal, que la guerre était sur le point d'éclater, mais c'est toujours difficile d'admettre les premières conséquences d'un conflit. **

**Moi, je mourrais, je n'existais plus.**

**Durant toute la nuit, l'excitation mélangée à la peur avait atteint notre demeure. On se regardait de travers, chacun essayait de prendre ce qui lui était cher. Il est vrai que dans ces moments là, on n'agit presque jamais pour la communauté, mais uniquement pour soi, comme si l'instinct de survie avait subitement refait surface. **

**Je les laissais entre eux défouler leur passion, et je me rendis sur mon arbre, pour une ultime visite. Je restais devant lui comme paralysée, et bien que soit un végétal, je pense vraiment qu'il avait senti mon chagrin et qu'il connaissait mon malheur. Le futur me donnera raison...**

**Mais, en l'étreignant de toutes mes forces, je ne pus que prononcer ces mots : **

**« On se reverra…**

**On se reverra…**

**On se reverra… »**

**Puis, ma mère prit mon spectre dans ses bras, et nous partîmes pour Minas Tirith, mon tombeau.**


	2. ma vie à Minas Tirith

Bonjour tout le monde,

Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre !  
Je suis giga méga désolée pour mon retard (Je sais, il y a du laisser-aller)  
Merci pour les reviews, elles m'ont beaucoup touchée !

PS : Vous pouvez admirer aussi la mise en page de Caladwen7 que je remercie beaucoup !... MERCI……….

Mais continuez à me donner votre avis………..

BONNE LECTURE…

CHAPITRE 2

Ma vie ne ressemblait à rien, la dépression me gagnait.  
Durant les longues et lentes années qui commençaient, je sombrais profondément...

Grâce à ses nombreuses relations au Gondor, mon père avait réussi à avoir une grande maison en hauteur près du palais de l'Intendant. Mais la dureté des pierres de Minas-Tirith gagnait nos cœurs. Heureusement, pas encore celui de ma mère. Elle voyait que je dépérissais, comme toujours plongée dans mes sombres pensées, et que je manquais de terre, de soleil, de vie...

Elle fut la seule à me sauver la vie, car pour mon père je n'existais pas, il répétait sans cesse : « Ce genre de personne n'est pas digne d'être acceptée dans notre famille » La gêne qu'il éprouvait à mon égard réduisait encore plus ma liberté de sortir : imaginez si les gens savaient que la famille la plus respectée de tout le Gondor avait comme fille : moi, une hurluberlue. Le choc !...

Cela ne me touchait pas, mais qu'ils me relâchent dans la nature ! C'était tout ce que j'espérais ! Par contre ma mère ne le supportait pas, et bien sûr il en avait résulté plusieurs affronts. L'un d'eux particulièrement impressionnant me revient en mémoire :

Un matin, très tôt, durant le seul instant de la journée où je pouvais aller respirer sur le balcon, j'entendis ma mère hurler contre mon père. J'étais choquée : un instant, j'ai crû m'être égarée dans un cauchemar, mais elle recommençait, toujours plus fort.  
Ce fut la première et la dernière fois que je la vis dans cet état. Le son de sa voix devint de plus en plus clair et je compris ce qui animait sa colère.

Ma famille voulait se présenter à l'Intendant, c'était l'occasion pour elle de se faire connaître à la Cour et d'avoir, de ce fait, des contacts avec des personnes influentes. Et évidemment je n'étais pas de la fête...

Pour ma mère, c'était absurde, j'avais ma chance. Je voulus lui faire comprendre que je serais mieux sur le balcon, mais en voyant son visage décomposé, je sus que je n'avais pas le choix. Après tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour moi, je lui devais bien ça.

Alors, le soir venu, toute cette petite compagnie alla bien rendre visite au bon monarque. Ils allaient bien boire, rencontrer du beau monde… J'avais envie de vomir !

Cette soirée fut horrible, jamais dans mon existence je n'ai vécu un moment aussi sombre. A choisir, j'aurais préféré me jeter dans la montagne du Destin ! Cependant, un rai de lumière vint percer ces ténèbres.

Une vieille dame me fixait bizarrement, et, au bout d'une heure ou deux, elle se décida à m'interpeller : « Je sais que tu aimes la nature, si tu veux j'ai un jardin qui te demande... »  
La nature était donc présente dans cette ville ? Je ressuscitais.

Mon père, trop heureux que je ne sois plus avec lui, accepta. On avait conçu que je le logerais chez elle, et que je retournerais chez moi les deux derniers jours de la semaine.

Le jour de mon départ était arrivé, ma mère m'embrassa et me regarda fixement. Je savais que c'était un sacrifice pour elle, mais j'étais mieux là-bas, de l'autre côté de la ville, loin de mon père.

Après avoir déambulé dans les ruelles de la cité, ce n'était pas sans une certaine curiosité enfantine que je découvris son jardin... ou plutôt sa plante. En effet, elle était seule au milieu d'une gigantesque pièce. En apparence elle semblait morte, mais si on la regardait attentivement, on pouvait apercevoir une feuille verte.

La vieille dame m'expliqua qu'avec la pollution grandissante du Mordor, ses végétaux n'avaient pas pu résister, et que maintenant il ne lui restait que cette plante. Alors elle plaça tous ses espoirs en moi, pour ne pas sombrer.

Plus je passais de temps avec cette plante, plus je m'attachais à elle. Elle ne remplacerait jamais mon arbre, mais le fait de la soigner me donnait du baume au cœur. La plante devait le ressentir, car la couleur de son unique feuille devenait de plus en plus lumineuse. La dame aussi sortait de sa torpeur, et passait son temps à me remercier pour mes « miracles ».

Mais, comme j'étais prise par mes occupations, je passais moins de temps avec ma mère. Je sentais pourtant qu'elle n'était pas bien, qu'elle avait besoin de moi, alors je culpabilisais...

Depuis notre déménagement, son cœur autrefois généreux, ouvert aux autres, était aujourd'hui fermé. Elle n'avait plus faim, elle ne bougeait presque plus de son lit. L'ombre commençait à venir sur Minas Tirith, toujours plus sournoise, maline...

Ma mère fut la première victime de la folie de Sauron.

La Dame fut au courant de sa maladie, et elle me pria d'accepter que son ami, un sage respecté du nom de Gandalf, puisse la voir. D'après elle, il sait guérir les plus profondes blessures.

Je me souviens du moment où il entra dans la chambre de ma mère, et des longues heures d'attente qui suivirent. Je ne pouvais rester avec elle, alors je restais figée sur le seuil, incapable de bouger.

C'est à ce moment que j'aperçu mon père, ce qui ne m'étonna pas, car malgré sa froideur et sa violence, il a un cœur bon et il aime profondément ma mère. Ceci m'apporta un réconfort sommaire.

Hélas, la porte s'ouvrit, le sage parla, et : coup de poignard...

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'était que mon père avait choisi cette joyeuse journée pour faire parler de lui…

A Suivre…………………………………………….. 


	3. petite surprise

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me touchent beaucoup… Pour vous faire patienter avant le 3éme chap.……**

**Ce mini-chap. se présente comme un OS… Je le fais pour mettre entre parenthèses l'événement qui va suivre, car il me parait important et aussi parce que c'est l'occasion pour moi de toucher à ce genre, et malgré mes efforts je n'arrive pas à le lier avec le reste de l'histoire…… Donnez-moi votre avis !**

**Bon, le commentaire finit, bonne lecture !**

ooooooo

Aujourd'hui, la nature m'entoure. Enfin, depuis toutes ces années, je me sens revivre... Trop de temps je suis restée dans la foule, parmi les Hommes et leur folie. Durant toute cette période, je ne vivais pas, je subsistais.

Mais il fallait bien le faire pour mon père. Cela peut paraître incroyable mais, malgré ce qu'il m'avait fait, je ne lui en voulais pas. Je passais moins de temps chez la veille dame pour lui, jusqu'au jour tragique de son accident.

Comme tous les matins, il se rendait au petit marché. (Autrefois grand, il a considérablement rétrécit à cause de la guerre...) Ainsi, il déambulait dans les allées, en regardant, émerveillé, le monde qui s'agitait. Tout semblait être atteint d'une excitation mystérieuse : les cris des marchands répondaient aux pleurs des enfants. Et sans le vouloir, lui aussi ressentait la nature, les effluves des légumes fraîchement coupés lui faisaient tourner la tête.

Ce passage était devenu nécessaire pour lui, presque vital. Je voyais qu'enfin il se rapprochait de moi, mais il ne voulait pas l'admettre, son subconscient lui jouait des tours. Et puis, bien sûr, le déménagement ne l'avait pas radoucit. Au contraire, les moments de sortie de notre funeste demeure m'étaient comptés.

Donc ce jour là, il était en extase devant toute cette agitation, un peu plus bouillonnante que d'habitude, et il attarda son intention sur une altercation un peu bruyante. Mais ces deux personnes en arrivèrent aux mains :

L'un des deux prit un crabe pour attaquer, et malheureusement l'animal ne prit pas la direction voulue, et il alla droit sur mon père.

N'est pas le comble d'un anti-écologique que de mourir, poignardé par un crustacé ?

ooooooo

a suivre………………………………

……**. J'essaie de me dépêcher pour le prochain chap.…**


	4. hésitation

_**Bonjour tout le monde…..**_

_**Me revoila pour un nouveaux chap !...depuis le temps !**_

**_Je suis sincèrement désoler pour mon retard et je vous remercie sincèrement de vos reviews (elles sont importante car votre opignion peut influencer l'histoire ! alors n'hésistez plus !)_**

_**Mais, comme il se doit, admirez la mise en page de Caladwen….**_

_**(je la remercie pour ses nombreux conseils qui me sont trés utile !)**_

………_**mais la prochaine fois que vous surfez sur ..jetez-vous sur sa fic (Sidawethiel ou la vengeance !) elle vaut le détour croyez moi !**_

……_**assez parlez ;………………………….**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

**Chapitre 3**

Ma mère ne tarda pas à rejoindre mon père.

En effet, son esprit ne résista pas longtemps à l'emprise de Sauron. Le magicien Gandalf en était navré, mais il m'avait confié que c'était la première fois de sa longue vie qu'il rencontrait un cas semblable : elle s'autodétruisait. Son corps ne luttait pas contre une maladie, ni même contre Sauron, mais contre lui-même. D'après ce que j'ai compris, le chef des ténèbres n'était rentré en contact avec elle qu'une fraction de seconde, juste le temps de lui provoquer une intense dépression.

Oui, c'est bien cela, car elle n'avait plus la force de penser, de manger, de bouger... de vivre, tout simplement.

La pauvre vieille dame, déjà chagrinée par la situation, ne savait plus comment me réconforter. Sa présence m'aidait, mais elle ne pouvait pas savoir que c'était mes souvenirs qui me soutenaient le mieux...

ooooooo

Un jour, quand nous étions encore au hameau, ma mère était venu à ma rencontre, près de mon arbre. Ce jour est encore clair dans ma tête, car mon arbre était tombé malade. Elle avait parlé magnifiquement, comme d'habitude, d'une belle voix chantante :

« Ma fille, je comprends votre tristesse, mais ne vous en faites pas, c'est un arbre robuste, il va s'en sortir. »

Elle m'avait prise dans ses bras et j'avais laissé s'échapper quelques larmes, tandis qu'elle avait reprit :

« Ce végétal n'est pas comme toi et moi. Nous, la maladie nous balaye sans scrupule, et le jour où cela m'arrivera il ne faudra point se lamenter, c'est la vie... »

ooooooo

Je comprends mieux aujourd'hui qu'elle avait raison. Les choses arrivent, on doit les subir. Quand je repense à ce moment de ma vie, j'ai réellement la sensation d'avoir tout accompli. J'ai connu un amour profond avec mon arbre, la souffrance et le déchirement de le perdre. J'ai connu l'amitié de la vieille dame, le mépris du monde.

Alors, tout devînt limpide, la tristesse me quitta, j'étais sereine. Evidemment, la suite de mon existence ne serait que le ressassement de ce que j'ai déjà vécu. Est-ce que cela était vraiment nécessaire ?

Peut-être que ma mère avait besoin de moi là-haut, que j'y serais plus efficace qu'ici, à Minas-Tirith, condamnée à ne rien découvrir. C'était bien ce qui pouvait m'arriver de pire.

La vieille dame avait sentit mon malaise, non grâce à ses dons de voyances, mais plutôt à cause de sa plante qui agonisait. Un jour, elle interrompit le discours d'adieu que je faisais à sa plante :

-Ma petite, il ne faut pas se laisser aller comme ça. Regardez la tête de ma plante dès que vous prononcez le mot « partir » !

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous promets que si vous vous mettez à lui parler comme moi, elle retrouvera toutes ses couleurs.

Mais, vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ! Vous ne savez pas ce que signifie la mort, vous êtes trop jeune.

J'ai pris ma décision.

Vous vous condamnez d'avance, on ne sait jamais ce que la vie peut nous faire découvrir.

En tout cas, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle ne vous ait fait découvrir que des choses positives, à vous…

Je ne vous permets pas ! Vous ne savez pas à quel point j'ai lutté et je lutterais !

Excusez-moi, mais vous me mettez hors de moi. Je sais que c'est dur à entendre, mais je quitte cette vie. Croyez-moi, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi, et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution à prendre. Et puis vous comprendrez peut-être que, maintenant, la seule perspective de ma vie consiste à essayer de faire pousser d'hypothétiques feuilles, alors pardonnez mon pessimisme !

Je vois… dites-le tout de suite : ma plante vous ennuie ! Je ne sais pas si ça va s'étendre sur la propriétaire des lieux, mais je vais quand même vous confier quelque chose : vous n'êtes pas la seule à parler aux végétaux !

Cessez de vous démener pour rien, j'ai moi aussi pensé qu'une autre personne, à l'autre bout du monde, pouvait avoir la même pratique que moi. Mais bon, pensez-vous réellement que deux illuminées peuvent sauver la Terre du Milieu ?

Oh ! Votre pessimisme m'agasse ! Croyez moi si vous voulez, mais il existe des gens qui sont en osmose parfaite avec la nature, qui vivent éternellement… Bref, ce sont des _elfes_ !

... J'avoue que j'ai du mal à comprendre...

Gandalf les connaît bien, vous savez ! Mais hélas, il a dut quitter Minas Tirith précipitamment.

Évidemment, c'est fâcheux !

Et pour tout vous dire, j'en ai déjà aperçus dans ma jeunesse, voulez-vous que je vous raconte ?

Si ça vous fait plaisir…

C'était au temps où j'avais encore de la force dans mes jambes, je marchais loin, les lieux étaient plus sûrs alors, et un jour… Vous m'écoutez ?

Oui, oui, je suis captivée !...

Donc, un jour, je me suis aventurée plus loin que d'habitude et je les ai vus : ils marchaient avec une grâce sans pareille… Oui, une lumière irréelle émanait d'eux…

La vieille dame s'effondra dans une chaise, les larmes aux yeux :

Je n'oublierai jamais ce moment !

Faites attention de ne pas prendre vos rêves pour des réalités !

Ne deviendriez-vous pas comme les habitants d'ici ? Toujours à vouloir plus de preuves ? Et bien figurez-vous que j'en ai une !

Elle se leva, fouilla dans ses placards et en sortit un pendentif. Il était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Quant à moi je réalisais soudain la puérilité de mon entêtement. Je restais subjuguée par le bijou, je ne pouvais que l'admirer, et une petite voix résonnait dans ma tête : « _et si les elfes existaient vraiment ?_ »

Elle m'observait :

Eh oui ! Vous avez la même réaction que moi.

Je tremblais, j'étais sous le choc, Je ne pouvais plus penser, mon esprit était trop confus. Elle me prit dans ses bras, et, après un silence, elle continua son discours :

Sur leur passage, un objet scintillant attira mon attention : ce pendentif. Je n'en ai jamais parlé… Quel beau souvenir, quand même !

Croyez-vous que j'ai une chance de les voir ?

Moi aussi, je voulais en savoir plus sur eux : les rattraper, leur rendre leur bijou… Hélas, j'étais mariée, j'avais des responsabilités. Mais vous, vous êtes libre !

En êtes-vous sûre ? Je ne sais pas trop...

Mais si, vous pouvez ! J'en suis sûre. Moi, j'aurai dû le faire depuis longtemps, mais maintenant je suis vieille et mes jambes ne me portent plus comme avant.

Je ne sais pas... Je suis perdue, trop de choses arrivent en même temps...

Ah non ! Vous n'allez pas commencer à pleurer, vous avez dit vous-même que votre décision était prise.

Mais vous me déstabiliser avec vos histoires de jeunesse !

Voyez, j'avais raison, la vie vous réserve bien des surprises. Mais j'ai une idée : vous irez à leur recherche, et vous leur rendrez ce pendentif ! Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je sais à peine me rendre chez vous, alors imaginez aller chez les elfes !

Il existe des cartes, vous savez !

Et puis, je suis sûre que vous dites ça sur le coup de l'émotion ! Vous tenez beaucoup à ce bijou, ça se voit !

Je suis probablement trop sentimentale, mais je culpabilise. Qui sait, cet objet est peut-être d'une importance capitale pour son propriétaire d'origine ?

Et vous n'y pensez que maintenant ?

Non, mais disons qu'avant j'avais des tendances égoïstes...

Je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, je vais réfléchir… J'ai besoin de calme.

Partez, partez, vous avez bien fait votre travail ; regardez comme elle a bonne mine.

Qui donc ?

Mais ma plante, voyons !

ooooooo

Je passais le reste de la journée sur les murailles, à admirer la plaine qui s'étendait à mes pieds.

Plus je réfléchissais à tous ces évènements, et plus tout devenait limpide. La vieille dame avait raison, je ne pourrais pas survivre ici. Durant des années, la ville était devenue de plus en plus grise, étouffante. Il fallait que je parte.

Voilà, partir pour trouver les êtres les plus proches de la nature, et je me sentirais en paix avec eux.

Je venais de prendre ma décision, elle est venue à moi comme toutes celles que l'on trouve mystérieusement alors même que les problèmes semblent sans espoir :

_Je pars à la recherche des elfes !_

…………………_..**a suivre ………………………………………**_

_**Je me dépêche pour le prochain chapitre………….. enfin l'aventure de notre héroïne………**_

…………_**.. si ce chap vous a plus (ou pas) faite le moi savoir.  
.**_

__

__

__

__


	5. le départ

**Légés retard ??????? non ! bonne résolution ! car dorénavant jferai mon possible pr etre le plus régulière possible ! ...**

**Pas plus de suspence, jvous laisse aprécier le voyage de mon héroïne ! ...**

**Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 4 :**

Dès que je pris ma décision, ma torpeur s'envola : la liberté revenait à moi. J'allais enfin partir de cette cité maudite.

Cependant un souci restait présent dans mon esprit : l'idée de quitter la veille dame ne me donnait pas du baume au cœur. Grâce à elle j'avais pris conscience de cette vocation, elle m'avait sauvée des ténèbres du Mordor.

Je ne lui avais pas fais part de mes inquiétudes car je sentais que mon départ était un sacrifice pour elle. J'évitais alors le sujet pour l'épargner.

Ainsi, les derniers jours que je passais chez elle à travailler, ou plutôt à essayer de faire comprendre à sa plante mon absence, elle ne me lâchait plus ! Même la plus envahissante des « mères poules » ne serait pas aussi présente. Mais cela ne me gênait pas, je voyais cela comme une marque d'affection ; pour que ces furtifs moments soient gravés à jamais dans notre mémoire.

ooooooo

Le grand jour est arrivé, et je cherchais dans ma mémoire si tout avait été mis dans mon sac pour ma grande escapade.

Cette journée avait débuté très tôt. Je parcourais les ruelles de Minas Tirith en compagnie de la veille dame, avec tout mon « barda » sur le dos.

Elle s'était mis en tête de me trouver un cheval, mais je n'étais pas aussi naïve qu'elle. Je savais parfaitement que, par les temps qui courent, avoir un cheval était un luxe. La garde Gondorienne faisait déjà des milles et des cents pour avoir des destriers décents pour ses soldats, alors deux femmes, considérées comme folles, qui voudraient une monture pour aller vers des lieux incertains… Autant dire que même l'homme le plus riche de toute la Terre du Milieu n'aurait jamais l'idée de sacrifier une pauvre bête aux deux illuminés que nous sommes ! On peut manquer de culture, mais faut pas pousser !

Ce léger détail n'affectait absolument pas ma compagne. Chaque refus qu'on essuyait était vécu par elle comme une victoire. J'étais effrayée par son espoir complètement dément ! Je fus obligée de lui signaler :

- Votre persévérance m'impressionne, vous savez ! Mais je crois, hélas, que ces personnes ne sacrifieront même pas une fourmi pour nous !

- Ne soyez pas aussi pessimiste ! Regardez ce cheval, il est idéal.

Je pris quelques secondes pour réaliser la nouvelle folie de cette femme. Devant nous se tenait un cheval qui évacuait comme il pouvait toute la pression qu'un destrier de combat pouvait connaître. On ne pouvait pas l'approcher à moins de quinze mètres, et les rares courageux qui tentaient de l'apprivoiser se faisaient projeter comme de vulgaires fourmis.

Soudain cette folle créature arracha sa corde et sorti au grand galop de la cité, provocant la cohue dans les ruelles. La veille dame me prit alors par la main et m'entraîna vers la grande porte :

- C'est bon ! Tu peux partir, tu as ton cheval !

- …

- Oui, je sais, c'est dur ! Encore une plante qui va se déraciner de mon jardin, vous allez me manquer…

Elle me prit dans ses bras, et me laissa seule devant le claquement sourd de la gigantesque porte de Minas Tirith. Me voici donc seule devant l'immensité de la plaine gondorienne... Au loin, perdu dans l'horizon, une légère fumée montrait que le cheval avait déjà largement commencé le voyage, en oubliant complètement sa cavalière.

Il est vrai que je restais hébétée quelques instants. Mais en me remémorant la raison de mon périple, je me mis à crier, pour partir sur le bon pied :

- LEVE-TOI ET MARCHE !

Sur ce, je commençais de longues heures de marches à chercher ce cheval. Quel espoir navrant de vouloir l'approcher ! En effet, quand enfin j'arrivais à proximité de lui, il me fixait intensément dans les yeux, et ce regard pouvait se traduire par :

« Alors ma poulette, tu t'es épuisée à parcourir tous ces kilomètres pour me trouver ? Et bien tu vas pouvoir recommencer ! »

Et il repartait se balader dans d'autres contrées.

J'abandonnais ! Il me fallait revenir au but de ma tâche : les elfes ! Mais par où commencer ? Sous mon regard interrogateur, un petit hameau semblait répondre à ma requête. Je me décidais donc à aller interroger ses habitants :

- AH, AH, ah, ah…

L'hilarité générale ! Ma demande se diffusa dans le village comme une traînée de poudre, provoquant le rire dans toutes les maisons. Surprise par cet évident dédain, je me renseignais auprès du chef du village,peut-être serait-il plus sérieux :

- S'il vous plait, où puis-je trouver des elfes ?

- Ah ah !… Mais c'est la meilleure de l'année ! Ah ah !... des elfes ! Mais c'est pour les gamins, tout ça...

- Mais pourtant, je vous assure que la veille dame m'a certifié que...

- … Ma petite dame, 'faut pas croire tout ce que les vieux racontent. Mais je ne vais pas nier que vous avez apporté le sourire à mes habitants, que je croyaient définitivement perdus. Alors vous pouvez rester ici quelques jours, si vous le désirez.

ooooooo

On me conduisit donc avec joie vers l'auberge du village. J'eu à peine le temps de poser mes affaires dans ma chambre que le patron me pressait de le rejoindre dans la salle principale.

Quand je mis le pied dans cette salle, il me fallut quelques instants pour m'habituer à l'atmosphère chaude et oppressante.

En effet, tous les habitants s'étaient réunis ici pour apercevoir la coqueluche du moment : moi ! Ce genre d'événement n'arrivait que tous les siècles dans ce genre de village.

Le patron, un homme robuste d'une cinquantaine d'années, essayait en vain de se calmer pour me questionner sous les yeux amusés des personnes qui nous entouraient :

- Bien... Comment sont vos elfes ?

- Je ne sais pas, grands et avec beaucoup d'aplomb !

- C'est une grande nouvelle, madame et messieurs ! Nous venons d'en trouver un !

Moi je me retournais naïvement à sa recherche : aurais-je manqué une de ces créatures merveilleuses ? En tout cas cela amusa le public, et, pris par l'élan, le patron continua son discours :

- Quel imbécile aurait pu croire que ces contrées n'avaient pas de magie ? Car je vous le répète, un elfe est dans cette salle avec nous, et je me demande comment vous n'avez pas déjà remarqué son aura lumineuse !

- Je pense que vous ne savez pas exactement comment ils sont. Hélas, je n'en remarque pas de présent en ce lieu...

- Voyons, mam'zelle, moi qui croyais que vous aviez le sens du fantastique, vous me décevez ! En effet, ce magnifique elfe va faire son entrée majestueuse dans un instant…

Il se retourna vivement, se détacha les cheveux et se frotta énergiquement le visage. Il prit une vielle nappe qu'il mit sur ses épaules, et en se retournant avec une fausse expression solennelle il prononça :

- Moi, elfe des landes du nord, je vous salue, habitants du Gondor !

L'éclat de rire qui suivit cette réflexion, était au-delà de toutes descriptions, moi, honteuse d'avoir été piégée comme un enfant, je me faufilais dans ma chambre, tandis que les sourires passaient maintenant aux chants paillards.

Malgré, le numéro du patron, je passais une bonne nuit réparatrice après les records d'endurance que je venais d'effectuer. J'aurais passé une bonne matinée, tranquille et paisible, si je n'avais pas été dérangée par des bruits suspects. Ils venaient de l'extérieur, comme des raclements sur le sol. Cela m'inquiétais, mais pourquoi ?... J'étais pourtant dans un endroit sûr. Mais ce son qui se répétait toujours plus était pesant, toujours plus pressant. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et me décidais de sortir pour éclairer le sujet.

Que ma surprise fut grande, quand je m'aperçu que la chose qui provoquait cette résonance n'était rien d'autre que… … le cheval !

Il était revenu docilement vers moi, comme un bon petit chien ! Était-il donc malade ? Je le regardais attentivement… Aucun mouvement ! Mais alors, pourquoi ?...

**... Vos remarque sur reviews sont les bienvenus, pr que jme rende compte de votre avis sur ma fic ! **


End file.
